Colonies
The Colonies will function exactly the same as your main home planet. They are a great way of getting more resources, coins, and chips! They will also help you to level up and attack others, by building a bigger army making more units in two places at the same time. About *After upgrading your Star Base to level 4, you unlock the Observatory. Once it had been built, you will be able to colonize new empty planets. Tips *The best way to colonize planets very far away is to use chips. First, colonize a planet in your system, then move it with chips. *After the Galaxy Life Update 0.61.5 ), you can move your planet to a new place at the cost of Galaxy Chips. - (see picture aside) Your colony will remain the same as it was prior to moving. **To move one of your colonies, do the same steps as when creating a new one. After you have pressed colonize you will get the option to move. *After some time of inactivity, - ''(see table below) ''Your colonies will be automatically moved. They will be randomly scattered hundreds of systems away from where you are now, but that doesn't necessarily mean they will be far away from each other. This can be useful to those people who made many of their colonies inside the same system and are being constantly attacked by other players. (Example:- If you play since 3 months ago, you need to turn off the game for 30 days.) Colony Conquering Costs *Colonies conquering costs depend on the distance of such a colony from the main (original) planet/Starbase. **The formula is simple: ***Distance is not counted by the Pythagorean theorem, simply subtract X coordinates to get number A, and subtract Y coordinates to get number B. For cost formula, use whichever number A or B is higher as distance. ***To see how much money you need to colonize a planet, multiply distance of that empty planet by 66,000 *Colony price is not affected by the number of colonies you may already have, only by the distance of the intended colony. Colonies/Planets Gallery Colony 1.png|Empty Colony (Non-Player Owned) Colony 2.png| Low-Level Colony (Starbase level 1-3) Colony 3.png|Medium Level Colony (Starbase level 4-5) Colony 4.png| High-Level Colony (Starbase level 6-8) yellow planet.png|Colony Design of a Yellow System blue planet.png|Colony Design of a Blue System red planet.png|Colony Design of a Red System green planet.png|Colony Design of a Green System purple planet.png|Colony Design of a Purple System white planet.png|Colony Design of a White System Conquered Colonies Victory Screens Planet Colonised.jpg|The message that appears when you colonize a yellow planet. Screen Shot 2012-10-08 at 6.05.47 PM.png|This is the info you get when you colonize a purple planet. 1st colony 2.png|This is the message that appears when you colonize a red planet 2nd colony 2.png|This is the message that appears when you colonize a green planet Trivia *All the colonies in the colony panel will be selectable now. In addition, the last colony visited will have a green glow around. See Also |}} Category:Galaxy Category:World